


Dreaming of Tokyo

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen take Tom to Tokyo one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Tokyo

**Title:** **Dreaming of Tokyo**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating:** **PG Character death**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen **,** Tom/Marie (Gwen’s Mum)  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 411**  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Gwen take Tom to Tokyo one last time.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from 2sam11:** Tokyo

 **Dreaming of Tokyo**  
When Tom and Marie Leodegrance were first married they scraped together enough money to take a once in a lifetime holiday to Tokyo. They had always planned to go back but things seem to happen that kept them from going. They had children and then Marie had cancer.

Gwen their only daughter wanted to give her father a gift for his birthday. Her father being a father, it wasn’t easy to come up with just the right gift. She needed something that would be special.

It had been a difficult year. They had lost her brother Elyan in the war and Tom was having a difficult time with his grief. She had no idea what to do to help him.

It was Gwen’s husband, Arthur, that came up with the idea. They were going to take Tom to Tokyo for his birthday. They bought the plane tickets and booked the hotel and everything was ready in time for his birthday.

Gwen handed him a tie box and he smiled as fathers do when they get a present that they know they will hate. Tom hated ties. He was prepared for the ugliest tie in the world but not for what was really in the box.

Tokyo

He looked at his daughter and son in law and couldn’t believe it.

They left on a Saturday and spent a week going everywhere and doing as much as they could. Tom had even brought some of Marie’s ashes to sprinkle in the garden they had visited when they were young.

Gwen bought a geisha doll to remember the trip. Marie had done the same thing when she was there. Marie’s doll was on the mantle in the lounge of Gwen’s childhood home.

When the trip was over Gwen and Arthur left Tom at home and went to their new place across town. Tom’s spirits were much improved when they dropped him off.

The next day as Gwen was unpacking she found some of her father’s clothes mixed with Arthur’s in the suitcase. She washed them and decided to take them over to him.

When she arrived, it was quiet. She went into the lounge and found him in his easy chair holding Marie’s geisha doll. He had died with a smile in his sleep dreaming of Tokyo.

Arthur and Gwen returned the following year to sprinkle some of Tom’s ashes in the garden where he had sprinkled Marie’s.

They were together again in Tokyo.       


End file.
